A major part of each project in the Center involves culture of human embryonic-stem cells (hESCs) and other human stem cells. A tissue culture core has therefore been established for several reasons. First, the culture of hESCs is technically challenging, and shared utilization of a skilled technician and a dedicated facility is both cost effective and efficient. Second, quality control in a shared laboratory is similarly cost effective and efficient. Third, the Core can be used as an educational facility to optimize training of personnel involved in Center projects and Cores. Finally, shared utilization in different projects of cells prepared under identical conditions facilitates correlation of findings among investigators. Similarly, other types of human stem cells are utilized in several of the Center projects, and a shared facility can meet these needs in the most cost and quality effective way. Specifically the tissue culture core will assist all project investigators with the culture of hESCS and other human stem cells, provide a consistent source of cells for all projects, perform quality control on all cells, provide MEFs to assist in the culture of hESCs, educate students, postdocs and technicians on tissue culture techniques, and provide substantial cost savings for the Center. The hESC facility is part of a 4800 sq ft good manufacturing processe (GMP) stem cell facility that is being constructed for the Stem Cell Center of Excellence. In the interim a Core has already been equipped by the University to be able to handle the volume of cells and quality control necessary to meet the needs of all projects in the Stem Cell Center of Excellence.